


Five Moments

by CrystalInsight



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, One-sided Sam/Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalInsight/pseuds/CrystalInsight
Summary: One shot. Five moments Sam meet Amadeus Cho and the one-time Amadeus made him feel inferior. Peter P./Amadeus. One sided Peter P./Sam.





	Five Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this pairing could use a lot more supporters. I really love this pairing and am testing out the jealousy rolls plot. Enjoy. If you like it please review! I hope that you all love it anyways. No flaming. I own nothing, but the plot. This is connected to a will be published story.  
> (I posted this like a year ago so that story the notes mention is up to debate).

_Five Moments_

The first moment is unusual. Sam hadn't notice the kid admiring the museum until Peter had stopped paying attention. Sam had frowned confused he didn't understand the strange look on Peter's face. It seemed a lot like discomfort though.

So, Sam had turned to see a little Asian kid admiring the Iron-web suit, which was one of the most complicated pieces of technology Sam had ever seen, with a strange look on his face. Like he knew a secret.

He doesn't know why the look on Peter's face leaves him agitated.

The second moment is even briefer, but is a lot more eventful. Sam sits on the bleachers of watching the basketball team practice-bored out of his mind-until an Asian boy hands him a flier. Sam looks at the flier curiously it’s a flier to join the basketball team. Surprised he looked up.

"Why are passing this out are you a new member of the basketball team?"

The boy grins the look leaving Sam slightly unbalanced like he was looking at a poisonous puppy.

"Nope."

The third time is longer and leaves Sam feeling threatened although he isn't sure why. Peter walks up to him and at first, he is happy until he sees the Asian kid trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

"Hey." Peter's smile is warm, but it somehow manages to leave a bitter taste in Sam's mouth.

"Hey." He feels his fingers curling and struggles to uncurl them. "Who's?" He doesn't finish thankfully Peter answers him anyway.

With an awkward look on his face refusing to meet Sam's eyes. "This is Amadeus Flash is having me show him around."

Now Sam is really confused even as Amadeus giggles a little. He can only wonder why Peter was doing Flash a favor especially since the guy wasn't exactly nice to him.

The fourth time is long and leaves Sam angry. Amadeus walks up looking-for the life of him- ready to walk right back out and get as far away from Sam as possible if necessary.

Sam looks up from his book-they're at Peter's house studying- and gives Amadeus a patient looking silently asking him to get whatever it was over with. Amadeus swallows and eyes Ava who gives him an encouraging nod. So, he swallows again and faces Sam this time his eyes shining with determination.

"Can I speak to you?"

Sam is about to say 'no', however, he finds himself nodding. As he is lead to the hallway he wonders if this was a bad idea.

Suddenly, when the others can't hear them Amadeus blurts out "Do you like Peter?".

It takes a moment for the question to catch up. "What?"

This time Amadeus speaks slower. "Do you like Peter?"

At this Sam feel anger. He tries to remain calm and answers rationally, because really, he has no idea what's going on. "Of course, I like Pete he's my best friend."

Strangely Amadeus looks relieved by his answer. "Is that all?" Amadeus presses eyeing Sam like he was ticking time bomb.

"Of course, that's all." The moment he says that he wishes he could take it back.

The fifth moment leaves Sam feeling inferior. They are all-Him, Peter, their friends, and Amadeus- going to the beach at first his is happy because he and Peter really haven't been spending time with each other.

Until he notices the little things. Like the way Amadeus leans in close to Peter practically sitting on his lap. The way Peter acts like it’s all normal. It leaves him feeling queasy, but he brushes it off. It really bothers him at night when Amadeus drags Peter off. He doesn't understand why it bothers him, but it does.

So, he tells his friends he's going to sleep and follows them. He watches as Amadeus pulls Peter closer and their lips connect. He feels unsettled.

He goes inside and lays down trying to make sense of what he'd just seen and why it bothered him. Sudden as a bell Amadeus's question returns, " _Do you like Peter?_ " He wondered about that he had already given his answer, of course he liked Peter they were best friends, but did he like Peter the way Amadeus seemed to?

Yes, yes, he did. The next day as they leave Sam feels inferior. He can't watch, but he still sees. He sees Amadeus's fingers web around Peter's and gosh he feels awful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you'd like to see more of them I love this ship.


End file.
